


The Go Board of All Cosmos

by saezutte



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru introduces Sai to the world of rainbows and screaming, rolling death. Requires some familiarity with Katamari Damacy. 258 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Go Board of All Cosmos

"Oooo! Hikaru~! What's that?"

"It's a game." Hikaru untangled the controller as the opening sequence played. Nuh-NA nananananana na nuh na NA nuh-naaaaa.

"A game? Like go? But on the TV?"

"Yeah, like go. Kind of." Hikaru started rolling and for a few minutes, Sai was struck speechless by the wonders on the screen. Hikaru should have known that wouldn't last.

"How did all those things get in there?"

"I already explained about television! They're not in there!" The scale of the screen readjusted as Hikaru tried to find the hole in the wall the King had showed him.

"Ne~! Hikaru~! You missed that man standing on a panda!"

"I can't go back now!"

"HIKARU! I want the panda man!"

"It's TOO LATE!"

"HIKARU YOU MEANIE!"

"Look, I'll get you a giant octopus in a minute, okay? Just let me get these oxen."

"Fine." With Sai quiet, Hikaru started rolling like mad. Two minutes left... "Is this a true story?"

Come on, only 50 more meters... "WHAT? NO."

"It's not like the news on the TV?"

"Of course not, don't be stupid!"

"I'm not STUPID. You told me PEOPLE LIVED ON THE MOON, why is this so unlikely?"

Hikaru didn't know how to explain why the moon landing made more sense than Katamari Damacy, but then he noticed his 30-second count winding down.

Lightning and thunder lit up the bulging muscles of the King of All Cosmos as the Prince kneeled prostrate before him. "Waaaaah~! Scaaary!" Sai flailed and ducked behind the couch. Hikaru sighed.


End file.
